Secrets
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: Mike comes to work with a hickey on his neck. No one knew he was even dating someone. Well except Harvey. Established Relationship.


**Title: Secrets**

**Author: Allyaneedislove**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing(s)/ Characters: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulson, Jessica Pearson, Rachael Zane, Louis Litt**

**No Spoilers**

**Summary: Mike comes to work with a hickey on his neck. No one knew he was even dating someone. Well except Harvey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or the Characters, just play with them.**

Mike is late to the office again. As soon as Mike is in the office building, he heads straight for Harvey's office. Donna is sitting at her desk with a smirk on her face knowing Mike is late again.

"Morning puppy. You're lucky Harvey is in a good mood considering you are late, again."

"I know Donna but he allows it." Mike gave her his puppy eyes. As he cranes his neck to look at Harvey in his office, Donna notices the dark mark on Mike's neck.

"Mike, you know it is inappropriate to come to the office with hickey's on your neck right?"

"Wait what? Oh that it's nothing." Mike flushes red from what little of his neck is visible up to his cheaks.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Donna's smirking. Inside she is frowning because she is Donna freakin' Paulson. She knows everything there is to know about everyone. At Mike's frown she realizes it wasn't a girl. "Well, who was the lucky guy?"

Harvey chooses that moment to come out of his office. "Why is a guy lucky? And what does it have to do with my puppy?"

"Well Harvey it appears as someone left a hickey on the puppy's neck last night. I'm just wondering who left it seeing as it is unprofessional to have hickeys in the office."

Harvey put his shark smirk on and turned to Mike. He took in the vibrant blue eyes, the disheveled hair that sticks up in to many places, and the cheap suit. God did he love that boyish face.

"Donna, leave the pup alone. I'm sure his night of passion was totally worth it, right Mike?"

"Hell yeah!" Mike grinned. Harvey winked then left into his office, expecting Mike to follow.

"I have the Fergison briefs ready for you."

"Good boy, just leave them on my desk please. Now go finish the Mosalt file and find anything else you can on them. Be here at 10:30. Do NOT be late under any circumstance."

"Yes master."

"Thought I told you to leave but you're still here. Don't make me fire you." It was an empty threat. Harvey knew it, Mike knew it, Harvey knew Mike knew it.

Mike left Harvey's office returning to the bull pen. Greg and Kyle just smirked at him.

"Have a nice night Mike. Bet you paid someone to give you the hickey just to pretend someone loves you."

"Boys that's enough." Louis's loud voice echoed in the room. All the associates got straight to work. "Mike I want you to read all these briefs and have them on my desk by the end of the day."

"But Louis I can't I'm working on stuff for Harvey. Last time I put you first I almost got fired."

"Yes of course. Harvey always comes first. Doesn't he. See I know your secret Mike. I know where you got that hickey. Harvey gave it to you. Right, sleeping your way to the top huh? Must be easy."

"No Louis I'm not like that. I work hard for praise."

"Sure you do. But fine. I want those finished by the end of the week. Am I clear?"

"Yeah Louis I'll have them done."

With that Louis left Mike's cubical to put the other associates to work. From where Mike was sitting he could see Rachael storm over to his desk.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?" Mike asked confused. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"I talked to Donna this morning and she told me you have a hickey from a mysterious man. I didn't even know you were gay."

"I'm not gay and I'm not bi. I'm just really attracted to this person and I think I love him."

"You love him but yet you didn't tell anyone about him. I mean I get that it's nobodys' business but you could have I least told me. I'm mad at you Mike. I thought I was your best friend. But I guess I was wrong."

"Rachael you are my bestfriend. But there are somethings that I do like to keep from everyone. This being one of them." Mike gave her the saddest puppy eyes he could muster. She instantly caved.

"Okay I forgive you. But promise to not keep secrets like this from me again." She held out her pinky towards Mikes face which he instantly grabed with his own.

"I promise."

**(Much later that night. 10:30)**

Mike walks into Harvey's office right on time. He has the Mosalt file in one hand and the Chinese takeout menu in the other.

"Hey Harvey what do you want for dinner?"

"Uh get me the usual." Harvey smirks. Any late night and they always have the same food. Mike is Harvey's life now and he loves spending time with him. It has been three months since Mike moved in and one year since they started dating.

"Good cause I already ordered." Mike smiled at him. A genuine smile that reaches his eyes. Whenever he sees Mike smile that way his whole day is brightened. Harvey looks around to make sure that no one is there. There aren't many people left at the office this late. Most are out the door at seven. Donna left around eight. Said she had a date with her tv show.

"Come here puppy."

Mike obediently invaded Harvey's personal space. Harvey grabbed the back of Mike's neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He waited all day to have his way with _his_ puppy and no one could stop him. The kiss soon became a clashing of teeth and tongues as each fought for dominance. They only pulled away for a second to catch their breaths. Harvey leaned forward and crashed their lips together in another kiss filled with love. A clearing of a throat pulled them apart again and Mike took a step back as he almost jumped out of his skin. Jessica was leaning on the door frame of Harvey's office.

"Hi Jessica. What are you doing here at this unlawful hour?" Harvey asked. Mike was to scared to say anything. _This is it I'm going to be fired._ he thought.

"Well I was just leaving when I saw the light on in your office so I decided to stop in. By the way I approve." Mike who was hiding behind Harvey stepped forward so he was standing next to Harvey. "But Harvey, next time don't leave a hickey. The last thing we need is Louis noising in. Also invite me to the wedding or your fired." She smiled at them.

"Okay Jessica. And thank you." Harvey smiled back at Jessica.

With that Jessica left. Harvey pulled Mike into his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"See that kid, you were working about nothing."

"Yeah yeah Harvey. I love you."

"I love you too puppy."


End file.
